Naruto: Bukijutsu Style
by The Fool Arcana
Summary: "Keep your eyes on the stars, and your feet on the ground." "What does that mean?" "Usuratonkachi." "What the hell,teme!" Tenshinhan sighed as he watched his teammates bicker. Perhaps flunking out and being held back a year was a good thing because as he watched Sasuke & Naruto argue, he knew enduring those awkward if not embarrassing childhood moments was worth it.[PaperClip/OC]
1. Chapter 1

**The Fool Arcana: **So this is the first fanfiction I have written in so long. I got bored and decided to finally start one up again. If you spot any grammatical errors I'd love it if you pointed it out. I just rely on auto-correct and we know she can be a bitch sometimes. Another A/N will be at the bottom I suppose...also yeah its short in a way I guess...most chapters are after you accidentally delete the original and had to re-write but couldn't make it as good as you thought it was before Microsoft word decided to be a jack ass.

* * *

_**Naruto: Bukijutsu Style! **_

_**Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor/Family**_

_**Rating: T-M (Language)**_

_**Style: Character Insertions/Paper Clip**_

_**Word Count: 2,100 (Not counting A/N and this and Quote)**_

**© Masashi Kishimoto **_(OC is mine)_

* * *

_"Never give up,__for that is just the place __and time that the tide __will turn." -Harriet Beecher Stowe_

* * *

It was a normal day in Konohagakure no Sato. The birds were chirping, the sun shined brightly in the clear blue sky, shouts were being thrown around with foul language as the rambuncious laughter could be heard with splattering of paint.

Tenshinhan otherwise known as Tien simply paused his morning walk with an odd look on his face, tilting his head up he watched with a bit of bewildered awe as a boy wearing a black shirt and orange pants flew over his head with what looked like- "Iruka-sensei?" the startled look he recived fromt he Chunin just as a waterballoon full of paint fell smack into his face made the young seven year old freeze in place. What the heck? A shout of apology from his former sensei made him try and rub the paint from his eyes only to make it worse-until a hand slapped his own away and he felt someone cleaning his face.

"...Must you have such horrid luck, Tenshinhan?"

Slowly opening his eyes Tenshinhan came face to face with his classmate and friend Hyuga Neji, "Oh Neji-san." he gave a simple smile in responce as the Hyuga prodigy continued to clean him off. It was a bit odd when this happened, his older sister complained a bit about him being a magnet for trouble or just sleeping all the time, "Mm...I just have bad timing, aneki complains a bit." glancing down at himself he gave a soft sigh as his white mandarin jacket was now a bright orange before he reached up to touch a lock of hair, "I have orange hair now."

Neji held a look of distaste on his normally expressionaless face before he grabbed his friend by the hand and promptly began to drag him to the Academy, "...I question why fate has decided we should be friends sometimes."

"You consider me a friend, Neji-san?"

"...Urusai."

* * *

Tenten gave a disgruntled sound as she saw her twin being lead around by Hyuga Neji. Hands to her hips the young seven year old felt the urge to drop kick the stuck up boy but then recalled how furious she had seen Tien the firs time she had done it. Taking in her brother's appearance she sometimes was a bit creeped out to know that is how she would look as a boy with the slight differences those being that Tien seemed to have almost a darker shade of brown to him than herself. Touching one of the buns her brother helped her style her hair into she then decided, storming over she called, "Tien! Help me with chakra control!"

Tenshinhan gave a sigh as his sister grabbed his arm and promptly dragged him away, "Of course, aneki." glancing to Neji he watched as his friend just gave a curt nod and the Hyuga version of the eye roll, "That is a lot of books, aneki." he knew his sister's dream of being like the legendary Sanin, though he knew it would be sooner than later that his sister would finally admit she was not cut out for Tsunade's style of iryo ninjutsu. Nonetheless he began to help his sister once more.

It has been three years since they had entered the academy. Three years of figuring out what to do, what one can do, what feels right and what feels wrong. Tenten knew she would have to admit this style was just not something she could do and it made her want to pull her hair out. Did she not have the aptitude for this?! Why was it easy for Tien? Did it have something to do with personality? She wanted this with all her heart! She won't be faint of heart! She will do this! She felt a fire build up in her as she slammed her fist down onto the desk, gazing right at her brother, "I won't give up! I'll do this even if it kills me!"

"...That's the spirit, aneki." Tenshinhan simply gave a smile to his sister though from his peripheral vision he noticed their classmate Rock Lee if he recalled the name right gazing at Tenten with awe. His sister seemed to know how to light a fire in people be it good or bad. Pausing his teaching he glanced to the side to see Neji sit down by them and give Tenten a few pointers only to sigh as his sister began to twitch. Placing his hand to his head he felt himself sag ever so slightly as one of the famous Tenten and Neji debates began. Slowly gathering the books, he moved a bit away from the two as the argument grew more heated as well as one-sided with Neji throwing in snarky comments which would make Tenten even more riled up, 'For being seven years old...they sure know some pretty violent and rude adult words.' it was going to be a long day...

* * *

"Tenshinhan!"

Glancing around Tenshinhan stopped his trek towards Academy gates when he heard his name, turning around he saw Umino Iruka dragging a blob of sunshine yellow behind him, "Iruka-sensei?" he expected his former sensei to stop in front of him but instead he came face to face with bright blue eyes, slightly tanned skin with whisker shaped birthmarks on a heart shaped face framed by sun kissed golden locks, "Uh..." well that sounded intelligent.

"Naruto! Apologize for this morning! You got another student caught up in that prank!"

Uzumaki Naruto gave a small scowl before it softened at the totally startled if not puzzled look the older boy was giving him. Squirming out of Iruka's hold he glowered at the adult before shoving his hands into his pockets and kicking the ground a bit, "...'m sorry..." honestly he did feel bad that a water balloon full of paint had gotten out of the bucket and hit the unsuspecting older kid. Though if he recalled he did see this kid a lot and he seemed to have terrible luck. Peering up at the other from under his bangs he noticed the normally beautiful silk jacket he wore was tainted in blotches of his orange paint and gave a slight cringe. Great someone else to hate him even more for ruining something expensive...

"Huh? Oh it's okay. I thought it was funny."

Naruto's head shot up to stare at the older boy with wide-eyes before squinting. He didn't sense the other was telling a fib and he had this stupidly derp smile on his face that made Naruto wonder if there was something wrong with this kid, "...You stupid?"

"NARUTO!"

"Itai! Iruka-sensei that hurt!"

Tenshinhan simply watched the two with slight amusement, folding his arms into his sleeves he let his head cock to the right a bit, "Um...?" when the two turned to look at him he simply gave a slight sheepish smile, "Iruka-sensei...Mizuki-sensei is calling for you."

A look of dawning came across the older man's face before he turned to Naruto a stern look before it softened ever so slightly, "No more pranks today. Got it?" with that he dashed into the school building to help the poor blue-haired teacher who was screaming in pain from the itching powder.

"Naruto-san right? I'm Tenshinhan but most people call me Tien." Tenshinhan gave a slightly awkward but polite greeting which in return he received a blank look, "Um...?"

"You a retard?" Naruto asked in a slow tone as he eyed the older boy who's expression turned to one of alarm, before disbelief, then he simply gaped as the older boy was squatting down drawing circles in the ground depressed, "What the heck?!"

"I'm sorry for appearing to be a retard, Naruto-san..."

Waving his hands around in a panic and looking around Naruto did not want to get in trouble again, "Ack! Stop that! I take it back! I take it back! You aren't, dattebayo!" freezing a bit Naruto blinked as he made eye contact with the older boy once more, "Uh...wait what was-was-you-faking?!"

"I think the term is bi-polar? That is what Haruka-sensei calls me sometimes." Tenshinhan muttered a bit with distaste before he smoothed down his jacket once more. Turning to face the younger boy, Tenshinhan gave a small sigh with a wry smile one he had obtained from dealing with his sister and Neji fighting all the time, "I need to go now. I hope to see you again soon, Naruto-san." with a polite bow he turned on his heels starting off not noticing the look he got as he walked off.

Naruto gazed after the older boy in slight shock before his expression shifted around. That kid was weird. Maybe he really was stupid? Bi-polar? Man the older kids were weird. Most would yell at him or not forgive him but that guy...that guy totally did. What was wrong with him-Naruto felt his train of thought stop as he stared blankly at the scene before him. A weird white-eyed kid was arguing with a girl who looked exactly like the boy he spoke to, "What the...heck?" when a third kid with giant eyebrows and a long braided pony-tail jumped into the fray Naruto decided right then and there to just walk away. Nope. He was totally not getting into that. It was only when he was almost around the corner did he turn around and catch the eye of the older boy who simply smiled at him. Feeling himself stiffen as well as a flush rising to his cheeks he turned and bolted all the way towards Ichiraku. What the HELL was wrong with that kid?!

* * *

After breaking free from the chaos that was Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee and his aneki meeting all at the same time, Tenshinhan was able to break free without the trio noticing. Walking towards the bookstore he came across something odd, a moving pink blob. Staring at it for a few seconds he was startled when a pair of beautiful green eyes stared into his muddy brown ones with shock, "Uh..." oh hey another intelligent response. Before he could even utter a word he watched the pink blob vanish around the corner and stood there for a few seconds perplexed, "What the heck was that?!" of course his shout made him turn a bit red as the adults gave him odd looks.

"...Nii-san...that kid is talking to himself."

"Sasuke pointing is rude."

Slowly turning Tenshinhan felt himself freeze up because right behind him was the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his entire seven years. Unable to move or tear his gaze away the young child simply ogled the older boy not even noticing the smaller one next to him.

"Nii-san! He is staring at you! It's creepy!"

"Ah..."

"Uuuuuuh..."

"Nii-san...I think he broke."

"...Ah..."

"Hah, hah! Itachi-chan breaking kids minds still?"

"Wah! Shisui-san where did you come from?!"

"Hmmm~ I been here!"

Uchiha Itachi gave a soft sigh as he listened to his little brother and best friend tease and bicker. His gaze though was trained on the small male in front of them who simply stared back with wide-eyes and a light flush on slightly pale cheeks. Feeling his lips twitch upwards ever so slightly he gave an inward chuckle, 'This is the first time I have ever received that look from a child...a boy no less.' with those thoughts he slowly let go of Sasuke's hand ignoring the sound of protest and the Ooooh from Shisui, "Is something wrong?"

"Marry me." Tenshinhan froze as the words slipped out of his mouth and the older boy in front of him stared back with some shock, he could vaguely hear laughter and a body hit the floor as well as a shocked cry before he felt his face turn a dark red and promptly bolted. What the hell!? Maybe Naruto-san was right! Maybe he was retarded! He was never going to live this down!

"Bwahahahahaha!"

"N-Nii-san?! D-Don't marry him!"

Uchiha Itachi simply stayed in the same position to stunned to move, to stunned to kick his best friend in the side and most of all to stunned to even assure his little brother that would not happen. He really did not expect that. He honestly didn't. He also did not expect the child to sound so sincere and serious-but most of all he was suddenly feeling conflicted for his heart had sped up ever so slightly. Maybe Shisui was right...he really did like cute things and despite being a pacifist might have a tiny bit of a sadistic streak- he blamed Inu-san. It was always Inu-san's fault. Damn ANBU captain.

* * *

**~Author's Corner~**

**The Fool Arcana: **Alright then...I just decided to do them as children first. This is all about first meetings and a repetitive normal day turning into one of well first meetings and greetings. To answer some questions you all might have a head of time if you bothered to read this first chapter...here we go. I hope this helps with all the explanations and what not. Writing it out might end up killing my brain though ahahahahaha...

**Naruto **_to me as a child was of course sad but full of determination and suspicion. I doubt he would instantly warm up to someone right away after being spoken to nicely or asked to play. It could of happen many times and his small heart could of been crushed. Children can hold grudges and have a good judge of character though sometimes due to their thoughts and feelings the judgement loses out or something...did I even word this right? Thus his treatment of Tenshinhan...which normally has Tenshinhan end up a bit depressed and gloomy...almost like Hashirama did as a child._

**Neji **_as we know sorta went into his fate loop at the age of four and thus dislikes a lot of people. His friendship with Tien is more or less just company. He views Tien as someone who knows his place and can have an actual intellectual conversation with despite the other's Tomboy sister who is trying to be "More than she can ever be" which results in one-sided arguments between himself and Tenten while Tien simply moves away. He takes care of Tenshinhan because a part of him to me wants to cling to something like he is reminded of Hinata in a way and a subconscious part of his mind is reaching out. We seen how he was when he first met Hinata, then after his father, then after he finds out the truth. He still wanted family even though he pushed everyone away, he wanted some sort of normalcy I would say. Again this is all my opinion right here..._

**Itachi **_sometimes very few times would drop Sasuke off as well as pick him up. It could be cannon or it could not. Itachi as we know is a major pacifist and hates to fight, thus he can not use his arm the one he used to cut down his family and the whole Kyubi incident. We also know he loves sweets and cute things...but I can see him being a small sadist. Just a very tiny bit where he would like to tease someone, he get's that from Shisui and Inu-san *cough*Kakashi*cough*. He will be a target of Tenshinhan's admiration or little boy crush...because Itachi is so pretty y'know? Hah hah. Honestly that part is just for kicks...my little brother when he first saw Itachi was like "Oh he is pretty! Marry him I will!" no seriously he worded it like that. Naruto came out like when I was 12 and my bro was like 7 so yeah. Anyways the relation between Tenshinhan and Itachi for when they run into each other would be a bit awkward. _

**Tenten **_is the older of the two. Thus the term **Aneki **which is the more respectful (was it?) term for elder sister instead of nee-san or onee-chan. When young Tenten wanted to be just like Tsunade despite not having the aptitude for it-was that even the right term? I used it in the story too gah! Tenten and Tien have a close relationship. Tienshin acts more like the adult though at certain times when Tenten's passion gets a bit to high which causes a trip to the Academy nurse or the local clinic-not hospital but clinic for small bruises and cuts. While Tenten excels in physical aspects as well as being one of the B students (Using our grading rank) she envies and is proud of Tien for being one of the A students if not B in terms of physical. Oh righ ta bit off topic but she has Tien help her with chakra control which in turn gives Tien a few ideas on how to help his sister._

**Sasuke **_after the first meeting these two had, Tien not even noticing Sasuke but Sasuke having seen everything would have a bit of distaste and dislike towards the older boy who asked his beloved nii-san to marry him. _

**Shisui**_? Well let's just say if they ever meet Tenshinhan's soul will be flying from his body in embarrassment.._

P.S.: Yes. Blame Kakashi. Always blame Kakashi...like how we blame Hashirama.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **A quick heads up, this is just slightly different then a actual chapter, it is an actual chapter but kind of separated. You'll see what I mean.

* * *

_**Naruto: Bukijutsu Style!**_

_**Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor/Family**_

_**Rating: T-M (Language)**_

_**Style: Character Insertions/Paper Clip**_

_**Word Count: 1,801 (Not counting A/N and this and Quote)**_

**© Masashi Kishimoto **_(OC is mine)_

* * *

_"Courage is what it takes to stand up and speak..._

_Courage is also what it takes to sit down and listen."_

_-Sir Winston Churchill_

* * *

**Age 7**

Tenshinhan made sure when he went out the next day, he would not run into any trouble at all. Well he was very wrong because he happened to bump into the same older boys as yesterday leaving him a frozen if not slightly pitiful mess as he gazed up at the gorgeous older boy with the beautiful onyx eyes, pale ivory skin and hair as beautiful as the night, "Eep!" turning a dark red, he averted his gaze, he really needed to stop listening to that Yamanaka girl who mistook him as Tenten once and practically had her latch onto him, "U-Um...er..."

Uchiha Shisui could not help the grin that soon took over his face, "Hey it's the kid who gave you that marriage proposal, 'tachi!" squatting down he eyed the cute looking brunette and almost thought of a poor tiny little animal-a skylark maybe? Reaching out he poked the soft cheek and cooed, "D'aw...what's wrong? Embarrassed to see your future hubby-gah!?" Shisui grabbed his face as he rolled around the ground, "WHY ITACHI?! WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THAT BRICK!?"

Tenshinhan stared stunned before slowly looking up towards Itachi, blinking slowly at the gentle expression, "Er...is he going to be alright?" he began to fret as he glanced at Shisui, "Um...Nii-san are you okay-holy sage of six paths!" Tenshinhan all but squealed as he was suddenly face to face with a totally fine older male, "B-But-"

"So I'm Uchiha Shisui and this is Uchiha Itachi! Who are you?"

Itachi simply gave a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Shisui. I believe you have traumatized this child." he gave a soft look at how the boy looked so confused, "It is nice to...meet you. I was hoping to speak with you again."

"T-Tenshinhan!" Tenshinhan turned a dark red at the two older male's stares, "...My name...that is my name." slowly a cheerful smile came across his face, "It's nice to meet you Shisui-"

"No! Shisui-nii! Call me that!"

"Okay?" Tenshinhan was unsure but simply nodded as he watched Shisui walk off a bit to do a little victory dance before glancing up at Itachi, "...Um..." he glanced down, playing with his long sleeves before peering up at the older male from under his bangs and lashes.

"It is a pleasure to formally meet you, Tenshinhan." Itachi slowly lent down, holding his hand out with a calculating gaze hidden in the depths of his eyes, 'Yesterday was intriguing' he still blamed Inu-san though.

Slowly taking the elder's hand, Tenshinhan gave a firm shake with a smile, "The pleasure is all mine, Itachi-senpai."

Eyes softening ever so softly, Uchiha Itachi knew then and there another person just wormed his way into his heart right there next to Shisui, Sasuke, and his parents.

* * *

**Age 7 1/2**

Uchiha Sasuke was not very happy as he sat next to his upper-classmate Tenshinhan, munching on a tomato, the seven year old couldn't help but peek towards the elder who was in a conversation with his sister, only to be relieved as the older girl left and he saw the elder boys attention went to him, "Nii-san doesn't have time for me anymore! What should I do?!"

Tenshinhan glanced at Sasuke with slightly wide-eyes, he knew Shisui-nii and Itachi-senpai were very busy but as his brows furrowed he knew Sasuke was right. It had been a year since he became close to the Uchiha siblings + Shisui, The eldest though found deep glee in his random bouts of depression and it made him almost depressed but as he gave a thoughtful look the young male sighed, "Well...I'm not sure. Maybe you can try and ask him-okay by your look you have. What about a letter?" he watched as Sasuke's brows furrowed, "Sometimes writing can have a better impact. It feels more...um personal? I mean no...I'm not sure."

Brows furrowed, Sasuke glanced back down at the ground, "Yeah...okay." head snapping up at the soft pat to his hair, Sasuke tried to fight down the growing blush on his face as he swatted the hand away, "Ew! Stop that! So gross-ack!"

"I'm sorry for being so gross..." Tenshinhan had curled into himself, drawing circles in the dirt with a depressed sigh, tears prickling in the corner of his eyes.

"N-No! Wait! I didn't mean it-you aren't gross!"

"Otouto...?"

"Wah! Nii-san?!"

"...What happened?"

"...Um...Shisui-san did it?"

Tenshinhan peeked over with a small smile, happy that the elder was actually able to come pick Sasuke up, and he could tell by the pure joy on Sasuke's face at seeing the older sibling, he knew that Itachi as well would be mirroring it-albeit less obvious.

* * *

**Age 8**

"...Tenshinhan..."

Eyes slowly fluttering open and sleepily glancing up he saw none other than his senpai standing there-in his room-somehow, "Senpai...?" slowly sitting up he went a bit stiff as he felt arms slowly encircle his small body and pull him close, "H-Huh?" stunned was what he was when he could feel the other trembling-he could feel the other's distress and so he slowly wrapped small arms around the elder only then noticing the smell of blood, "...?!"

"...Shisui...won't be...returning. He wanted me to apologize-he could not keep his promise." Itachi's voice was cracking a bit as he held the small male to him closely. He knew it was wrong but just like Shisui, he had become attached-it was just as normal as being around his best friend-his...now deceased best-friend and otouto. Keeping his face buried into the younger male's hair, he knew he would have to use his Mangekyō Sharingan on the young male after this, "...Soon...we shall not be able to see each other anymore..." it pained him thinking of what must be done, he would speak to the Hokage soon and all would be settled, "...Please...take care of Sasuke for me." slowly pulling back he gently grasped the young male's chin, tilting it up so they made eye-contact.

"Itachi-senpai?" Tenshinhan had no idea what was going on, all he knew was the other was distressed and this was like a goodbye of sorts, "I do not understand. Where did Shisui-nii go? Why can we not take care of Sasu-yan together?" he all but froze when the elder's eyes became a beautiful kaleidoscope, "!?" a feeling of dread and fear settled in the pit of his stomach, he had a feeling whatever was going to happen would not be fun but slowly he cupped the elder's cheeks and gave a loving smile, "I love Itachi the most."

Like that Itachi felt his heart clench as he slowly put the other back to sleep, using a genjutsu on the small child to ensure the other would watch out for Sasuke-he already knew even without it Tenshinhan would. Slowly laying the slumbering child down, swallowing thickly, he moved away before vanishing. Like he was never there.

* * *

**Age 9**

Uzumaki Naruto was frowning as he gazed over at Tenshinhan, he was helping out with Iruka-sensei's class for some reason again and the teme would not bugger off. Tenshinhan was one of the few people who was kind to him even if he was kind of stupid. Glaring down at his desk, he all but fumed until he jumped at the bentobox wrapped in an orange cloth was set down in front of him, "Huh!?" glancing up his sky blue eyes met warm chocolate brown, "...Bwah?! What is this for 'ttebane?!"

"You didn't have lunch so I made extra." Tenshinhan gave a smile before he walked towards Sasuke (Tenshinhan had no idea why the ravenbluenette was glaring daggers at Naruto) and placed down another bento, "Eat up." with that he went to the front to help out Iruka once more.

Naruto shot a glare at Sasuke which the slightly older boy returned and at once they tore open their bentos, not losing eye-contact and began to eat rapidly, 'I won't lose to that teme! I'll return the bento first!'

Glancing up as he heard the small chaos, Tenshinhan looked lost as the small boys were cheering and betting while the girls were squeeing, "Iruka-sensei...?"

Iruka all but sighed as he watched what was going on before him, "Kids will be kids-even shinobi in training." a fond smile was on his face as he watched.

"...I hope they don't get sick-...I just jinxed it, didn't I?"

* * *

**Age 10**

At the age of Ten, Tenshinhan was getting more distant to his younger friends not by choice but by Academy work. He had finally gotten around to learning Iryo-nin sessions after practically stalking the hospital staff for the last three years and they finally gave in. Of course they taught him the basics, nothing to much yet. He was taught a diagnostic jutsu. Sure it was D-Rank but it was handy, "Let's see...once more." his eyes scanned the notes he had taken, mumbling to himself aloud as he re-read it, "The Diagnostic Technique allows a Medic-Nin to analyse the condition of another's body through simply touching the individual and sending weak pulses of Chakra through him or her." Brows furrowing a bit, Tenshinhan slowly brushed his long hair back over his shoulder, "The Chakra then "echoes" back all the details of the patient's body to the Medic-Nin. This Medical Ninjutsu is very complex for its rank, requiring either exceptional Chakra control, or a great deal of practice, along with a superb understanding of the human body in order to understand the information gleaned from the Diagnostic Technique's use." A defeated groan left him, sure he had amazing chakra control he was proud of it, he needed it for this type of thing as well as bukijutsu (Well in a sense,)" Despite the great degree of control necessary, this technique does not use up very much Chakra, due to the diagonistic pulses being so weak." Scratching his cheek with a small frown, he knew he should find someone to really help him.

Hyuga Neji glanced over to his friend with a small frown, Tenshinhan was working much to hard and he could see the toll it was taking on the other, yet it was one of the reasons he was ...friends with the other brunette. Glancing down at the other's hand as it scribbled along his notebook along with the books given to him by the hospital, he could only frown a bit more, 'I'll stop him later.' were his thoughts as he went back to his own studies, Byakugan on briefly as he noticed two children peeking in, 'Uchiha and Uzumaki.' he knew them as he would see Tenshinhan around them sometimes and he did not like it. Tenshinhan was his first after all.

* * *

**~YURI'S CORNER~**

Yes, yes it is different and short I suppose. But I have to leave for work soon and I wanted to get this done.

As a quick explanation, my friends (Thanks to them urging me) got me into writing out the next chapter (The rest will be better..I hope. Lol) and there is like six of them right? So they are pressing for a harem of yaoi but I'm like nope. If there is yaoi and it involves Tien, I am stating it now, he is an Uke. *Dry tone* No changing my mind on that. I mean personality wise? Think on it.

Also he is not a sensor like a lot of people make their OC out to be. It is more of an emphatic thing, I see him and Tenten having. I mean you'd have to develop something like that there. It is a good skill too, reading people. I mean look at Ibiki and Anko-maybe not good examples.

Love is love no matter what.

If you see anything wrong with punctuation and what not let me know please. If you have questions feel free to leave them in a Review and/or PM me.

Relationships will be more explained as the story goes on.


End file.
